1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved football display cases and more particularly pertains to displaying footballs in a case featuring a frame with plexiglass sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of display members for athletic or related items is known in the prior art. More specifically, display members for athletic or related items heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying articles for view are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of display members for athletic or related items. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,966 to Winters discloses a glass display case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,002 to Spamer discloses an article display case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,110 to Hager discloses a protective case for collectible baseballs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,171 to Ortiz discloses an award display case.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 291,850 to Perkins discloses a display case for miniature sports headgear.
In this respect, football display cases according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying footballs in a case featuring a frame with plexiglass sheets.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved football display cases which can be used for displaying footballs in a case featuring a frame with plexiglass sheets. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.